Alpha
by suerum
Summary: Another set of mini-statements and insights into Spinelli's world. Again his relationship with Maxie and Jason is included.


Alpha

_**Alpha**_

_****_

**_A/N: I have no rights or affiliation with the characters presented within this piece_**

**_This technique involves taking a prompt and riffing off it in a minimalist style that still evokes something about the characters-in this case Spinelli, Jason, and Maxie_**

_**Radiant:**_

_**The sun is shining, the sky is blue, birds are singing; yet, it is all grey to him until she walks through the door.**_

_**Anaconda:**_

_**Who knew that one little girl could squeeze the life out of you by simply smiling?**_

_**Bicycle:**_

"_**Who doesn't know how to ride one?" Jason asked amazed**_

"_**Me," the Jackal whispered shame faced.**_

_**RAM:**_

_**It didn't matter how many gigabytes of the stuff he possessed, each byte had the same imprint-MAXIE**_

_**Cerebellum:**_

_**He was perfectly capable of tripping over air**_

_**Subatomic:**_

_**Spinelli--proton**_

_**Jason--neutron**_

_**Maxie--electron**_

_**Spinelli + Jason + Maxie--nuclear family**_

_**Prometheus:**_

_**He'd only discovered fire; the Jackal was working on the grand unifying theory.**_

_**Talk:**_

_**Jason sighed and made a mental note to buy earplugs-now there were two of them………..**_

_**EKG:**_

_**She had told him again and again that it was just her annual checkup; but he wouldn't stop pacing until she was back and they were on their way to Kelly's**_

_**Ferris Wheel:**_

"_**Who knew Maximista was scared of heights?" He grinned happily as she screamed and grabbed for him again**_

_**Waffles:**_

_**With blueberries, they were his favorite because it was the one thing he remembered his Mom making for him.**_

_**Battery-**_

"_**Charger!" he said to the psychiatrist, maybe this wouldn't be so tough after all**_

_**Lemonade:**_

"_**That's what I do with life's lemons…………." He trailed off as Jason glared at him.**_

_**Two step:**_

_**He might not care for the music but even the Jackal could do THIS dance!**_

_**Xerox:**_

"_**You need to call it a facsimile, the other is copyright infringement," he didn't think Maxie's impatient foot tapping boded well.**_

_**Cain-**_

"_**Stone Cold! I just worry that Mr. Corinthos Sir is the Cain to your Abel."**_

_**Chocolate Milk:**_

_**Maximista's moustache was adorable**_

_**You are here--**_

"_**If only they made maps like that for real life," he thought disconsolately**_

_**Maraschino Cherry:**_

_**Just as Maxie was depositing the perfectly formed knot into his hand; Jason growled "It's time to get up Spinelli!"**_

_**Peppermint:**_

_**As Maxie drew away, he licked his lips appreciatively and agreed that the new lipstick would be a hot seller this holiday season**_

_**Walkie-Talkie:**_

"_**Roger-wilco, over and out, the Jackal is transmitting, Stone Cold, can you hear me?"**_

_**It was going to be a long night……..**_

_**Flesh and blood:**_

"_**Yeah," Jason said gruffly, "me too."**_

_**Topsy-Turvey:**_

_**He loved this movie, who wouldn't?-a cinematic paen to Gilbert and Sullivan**_

_**Vague:**_

_**Premonitions**_

_**Posh-**_

_**He looked at his argyle sweater, cargo pants and striped shirt and groaned-he was going to kill her!**_

_**Schrödinger's cat:**_

_**Alive or dead, alive or dead………….it all depended on who was the first person to open the door**_

_**Umbrella:**_

_**Blue with polka dots and he was never giving it back **_

_**Handgun:**_

_**An explosion, the kickback and Jason staring with amazement, "You just saved my life!"**_

_**Lily-livered:**_

"_**Did you just call me pusillanimous?" He asked Logan insouciantly**_

_**Transmigration:**_

_**He knew they would be together in the next life and the one after that and………..**_

_**Haphazard:**_

_**It might appear so to the untrained eye; but the Jackal **__**knew**__** precisely what he was doing.**_

_**Dog eat dog-**_

"_**That's a misnomer," he interrupted Jason excitedly. "They are extremely social and the pack structure prevents such outcomes…………." **_

_**Geiger counter:**_

_**He was set to receive any and all radiation emitting from his Maximista**_

_**Booby-trap:**_

_**As he went spiraling through the fiery air, debris falling everywhere; he could hear Jason yelling in anguish, "Spinelli!"**_

_**Chancy:**_

_**It wasn't living otherwise**_

_**Declassify:**_

_**He was starting to know the names of all the prominent designers and what was even worse-he had preferences!**_

_**Razzle-dazzle:**_

_**He would show her the ole'………………..or his name wasn't Damien Millhouse Spinelli**_

_**Half meetings:**_

_**Through that door, around the corner, in the lobby and yet they never saw each other……………….**_

_**Devil's Advocate:**_

"_**You could just be a silent partner, help me when I ask, you know try it on for size………"**_

_**Jason looked at him considering.**_

_**Shock and Awe:**_

_**She glided along the catwalk; a shimmer of blue silk and blonde curls**_

_**Yesterday:**_

"…_**..you can never shake it and you can never fix it," he thought morosely.**_

_**Zilch:**_

_**Nada, naught, nil, nix, nothing, null, zero, zip, zippo-amazing how many of the words that had him contemplating the nadir of his existence started with n or z…………………**_

_**Hanky-Panky:**_

_**Intermingled breath, dueling tongues, entangled bodies**_

_**Malarkey:**_

"_**You did not just say that!" Spinelli erupted in gales of laughter while **_

_**Jason's lips twitched ruefully.**_

_**Rainbow:**_

_**For a phenomenon that was really just a glorified prism; it certainly brought him joy.**_

_**Here and There:**_

………_**.and everywhere she is**_

_**Optimism:**_

_**He always tried but sometimes it wasn't attainable**_

_**Bottom-line:**_

"_**It's non-negotiable," she said firmly, "you and I are forever."**_

_**Nano-second:**_

_**The pulse between sentience and not**_

_**ICU-**_

"_**I need you in my life," Jason said hoarsely, the only sound the hiss of the ventilator.**_

_**A/N Reviews and perceptions are appreciated**_


End file.
